Water runs dry
by Freyris
Summary: Even love runs dry like water... Songfic AxC Oneshot! sniff[summary sucks!]


**Water Runs Dry**

**By: Freyris**

**A/n: -sigh- Things started to go harsh on me... anyway, here's a new One-shot for AxC couple. This song was kind of stuck on my mind for a couple of days...I mean weeks and made me write this one-shot. Damn song!-giggles- Well, kill me later after reading the fic. Hope you like it! **

* * *

_**We don't even talk any more**_

_**We don't even know what we argue about**_

She silently sat at the edge of her bed, tears brimming on the corner of her eyes. Just a few minutes ago someone was with her in this cold room. Unfortunately, this _someone _was not comforting her nor making her laugh or smile, instead he was the one responsible for her tears she is about to shed.

_"Like I said, I had some important things to attend to..." he said slightly raising his voice_

_"As if, Athrun!! My secretary saw you...with Meyrin Hawke!" She yelled back at him _

_"We just ran to each other accidentally!!...She asked me if I could join her for lunch and since I had time I said yes!!"_

_"That's it Athrun... That's it. You had time. You had time to spend with your ex!! And what about me? Us? You always reason out, you have some to do or you have some meeting to attend to!! You even missed our anniversary date because you HAD to do something. You always give me this shit!" She barked at him "I wouldn't be surprise if you two start hooking up with each other..." she said bitterly_

"_THERES NOTHING BETWEEN US!!" He yelled at her_

_" Oh, so now your yelling at me!!..." she glared at him" Just tell me, Just tell me, if...if you don't love me anymore!!" She yelled at him" Just say it!_

_Athrun stared at her._

_"F-fine..." Athrun balled his fist tightly and walked out of the door leaving the blonde at the verge of crying her heart out as he slammed the door hard_

_**Don't even say 'I love you' no more**_

_**'Cause saying how we feel is no longer allowed**_

Athrun leaned on the wall beside her door as he listened to her cries of sorrow. He too, felt tears stinging in the corner of his eyes as he remembered everything that happened between them a minute ago...

"_Just tell me, if...if you don't love me anymore!!"_

_"That's it Athrun... That's it. You had time. You had time to spend with your ex!! And what about me? Us?"_

He shut his eyes as he allowed a tear drop slide down his cheeks. He silently walked towards his room and cried himself to sleep like she will too...although, he knew she'll cry longer than he would

_**Some people work things out**_

_**And some just don't know how to change**_

Morning came and the blonde rose from her bed with a heavy heart. Right now, she didn't want to see him nor talk to him. She hasn't any guts to do so after their fight last night. She despondently walked towards the bath room and splashed water on her face. She stared at herself at the mirror, looking at her reddened eyes. Bitter scenes from last night flashed on her mind.

_"F-fine"_

Does that mean he doesn't love her anymore? Is that his _indirec_t answer to her?

She sobbed as she felt her heart twist in pain. She had her hand planted on the side of the sink as she continued to sob. Her tears slowly mixing with the continuous flow of water down the drain.

Athrun stretched his arms and found out he had slept on his sofa near the door instead of his bed. He let out a deep sigh and randomly opened his television. He doesn't have the urge to talk to her right now.

**- Carolina, look...I'm sorry... I never meant to hurt you...I sti---**

Athrun quickly changed the channel and absently watch Discovery channel.

For the rest of the day the two of them kept on avoiding each other. No one bother to talk or even mutter a small sorry or what so ever

_**Let's don't wait 'til the water runs dry**_

_**We might watch our whole lives pass us by**_

A week passed by and Athrun decided to move back to his original apartment. She in return didn't refuse or complained about it. As if it was fine with her.

_'its easier to ease the pain like this...if we're separated'_ She said to herself as she watch Athrun move out his boxes to the trunk of his black convertible from the window of her room. Another tear slid down her cheeks as she turned away from the window sill and continued with her own reports.

_'The more I'm separated with you will make things easier for both of us...' _

_"F-fine" _

He finished their relationship there. An _indirect_ word seems much more painful than direct. It inflicts is much more pain to us than those straight to the point answers. Sad but true.

_**Let's not wait 'til the water runs dry**_

_**We'll make the biggest mistake of our lives**_

_**Don't do it baby**_

He looked up at her window and saw no one. He sighed and bid goodbye to no one except the wind that passed him by and he rode off to his old apartment.

_**Now they can see the tears in our eyes **_

_**But we deny the pain that lies deep in our hearts**_

"Cagalli!!" Lacus cried hugging her friend. "Oh, I missed you guys" she said happily.

"How was your trip to Belgium with Kira?" she asked

"Great!!" Lacus giggled and looked behind her shoulder. "Kira-dear, hurry up!!" Lacus gleefully called as Kira fasten his pace towards them.

"Hey, sis" He said hugging his twin "How are you and Athrun?"

Athrun...that name ringing in her ears repeatedly.

"Uhh, Hey how about we grab some snacks, I'm pretty sure both of you are hungry" She said avoiding the question. She noticed Kira look at her worriedly as if he was trying to read her but didn't ignore it.

"Cagalli...Where's Athrun?" Lacus asked looking around hoping to see their bluenette friend nearby.

"Lets go Kira, Lacus" Cagalli pulled them while Lacus looked at her confusedly

"Cagalli, something _happened_ to you and Athrun right?" Kira asked her knowingly, freeing his wrist from his twin while he watched her stop on her tracks. He just hit the jackpot and sighed, slowly looking at her. Truly, nothing beats the connection of twins. Even normal siblings won't immediately notice this kind of feeling.

_**Well maybe that's pain we can't hide**_

_**'Cause everybody knows that we're both torn apart**_

_**Why do we hurt each other?**_

_**Why do we push love away?**_

Cagalli turned her head over her shoulder and smiled weakly "Athrun and me...We...really weren't meant for each other...that's all" then she resumed walking forcing her tears not to fall but miserably failed. She broke down sobbing in the middle of the crowd as Kira and Lacus rushed towards her side

Athrun sat idly on the bench park drinking apple juice. Strange, he was drinking her favorite drink and memories of her with it brush his mind like a soundless film played in fast forward. He looked up the sky and the afternoon ray of golden yellow spilled on him. It strangely reminded him of her. He crushed the carton of apple juice and threw it in the trash as walked out of the park his hands nicely tucked in the pocket of his black jacket.

"_So how are you and Cagalli doing Athrun ol' buddy?" A tanned man asked happily patting his back as he sat beside him _

_"You don't seem like a happy man?"_

_"..."_

_"You all right?"_

_"Yeah...Just leave me alone Dearka..."_

_"Uhm...just let me ask you this" Dearka said looking at his friend worriedly as he could sense something wrong with him. He was sure something happened between them. He knew it since... he could see sadness in his eyes." you broke up with Cagalli?"_

_"Just leave me alone..."_

_That was the answer. Another indirect one. Boy, did he love those kinds of replies. He knew Dearka said something but _

_He didn't listen nor bother to ask what it was again since he was too preoccupied with his own trail of thoughts. He blankly brushed his finger on the tip of the glass and followed its trail around and around and drank the glass filled with tequila with one gulp._

_**Let's don't wait 'til the water runs dry**_

_**We might watch our whole lives pass us by**_

_**Let's not wait 'til the water runs dry**_

_**We'll make the biggest mistake of our lives**_

_**Don't do it baby**_

Cagalli, Kira and Lacus arrive in a small middle class cafe and sat together on the table with out a word except for the _talk with the eye look_, Kira and Lacus had been sharing. Lacus cleared her throat and placed a hand on top of the blonde's.

"Tell us what happened to the both of you..." She said with a tone of sympathy in her voice.

Cagalli sighed as she began narrating her story. Kira sadly looked at her, knowing she has been in a lot of pain and troubles. He wished he was there to comfort his sister instead of Belgium

He gave her a pat and smiled.

"There's still chance for the both of you..." Kira said hugging his twin, trying to give her a ray of hope.

Cagalli shook her head and muttered a no.

"Don't say that Cagalli...knowing both of you, I know you too can still get back together like you two used to be"

_**Some people will work things out**_

_**And some just don't know how to change**_

"Yes, but things would be different if that happened, we cannot restore the love we once had and It would be difficult for the both of us...since" her voice crack and she lowered her head.

"Caga---"

"Welcome Sir!!" the waitress greeted cheerfully.

He gave a slight nod and turned his gaze around the cafe and landed on the corner of the room. He saw them. Kira, his best friend ever since childhood, Lacus, his close friend and fiancé of Kira and...Cagalli, his lover...no I mean, ex lover

He heard Kira call his name gruffly. He gave a nod and walked towards them hesitantly. Every step, felt like his heart was being poked by a sharp knife. The way he saw her sad and poignant expression made his heart twist in spiteful pain.

"h-hey" He manage to blurt out.

"Sit down..." Kira said. Athrun hesitantly nodded and took his seat across Cagalli and sighed. Cagalli turned her gaze outside the cafe and felt pain resurfacing in her heart. She tightly shut her eyes and prayed for some miracle to happen. Someone to tell her that this is just a dream...only a harsh, painful dream but guess again.

Kira and Lacus nodded their head and patted Athrun on the back." Talk to her...There's still a chance for the two of you..." Lacus whispered to him before leaving the table with Kira.

Right now, this is the only solution they could think of. Only the two of them could fix their own problem not her and Kira but only them. Someone once said '_that the only person who could stop someone from crying is the person who made her cry'._

Silence remained between them. Even if it has been almost 10 minutes after the other two left them alone. Nobody dared to talk, simply because they didn't know when and where to start.

"Cagalli..."

"Athrun..." they spoke at the same time.

"You first"

"You first" once again, they spoke at the same time.

A faint smile formed on her lips and slightly giggled. Athrun sadly looked at her. Really, he did miss her miserably, her smile, her face, her voice. _Everything_ about her.

After a few more minutes they stared talking about things, trying to clear things up between them although there were constant complaints and small arguments. Kira and Lacus watch them from across the other end and wished them good luck.

"Just...give me some more time..."Cagalli said crumpling her handkerchief on her lap. Athrun nodded and sighed. "I don't know if...if we..."

"Should finish everything?" Athrun asked, finishing her unfinished statement. Cagalli nodded her head and lowered her head, afraid to show him the tears that were slowly forming on her amber gold eyes.

"I don't know...Athrun...Things started to go wrong, I don't when it started but..."she chocked down her words. She couldn't say it anymore. Her heart just kept on aching, making it difficult to breath.

_**Let's don't wait 'til the water runs dry**_

_**We might watch our whole lives pass us by**_

_**Let's not wait 'til the water runs dry**_

_**We'll make the biggest mistake of our lives**_

_**Don't do it baby**_

"I guess we're over huh?" Athrun looked at her; he could feel his heart screaming in pain as he mustered those words. Every single word burned his lips. Every thing he just said made him regret it more.

He felt her choke down her tears. She bit her lip; almost making it bleed looked at him. Fatty tears were visible on the corner of her. She couldn't from any word at the moment as she tried to register everything in her mind.

He had a bitter smile plastered on his face. Right now, he doesn't know what to do neither did she.

"...I..."

"If you want me to go...then..."Athrun looked at her and closed his eyes..."then...Its fine by me...It was me who had pushed your love aside anyway..."Athrun said painfully. Cagalli looked up at him tears rolling down her rosy cheeks. "Im the one who pulled the trigger...Go-me" Athrun rose from his seat and pulled her to a strong, yet gentle kiss. Passionate? Yes but less love. Probably this is the last one they'll share for the rest of their lives. As he pressed his lips on her he knew she'd be crying. He feel her crying inside and out. The kiss was long but for them it felt like a second had just past..." I just want you to know..."

"I love you Cagalli..." he said caressing her cheeks and looking deep in her amber eyes for the last time...he gave her a peck on the forehead and left, whispering a soft Goodbye with tears ready to roll down his cheeks.

_**We'll make the biggest mistake of our lives**_

_**Don't do it baby**_

* * *

If anyone got confused along the the way, Gomenasai. The italicize sentences were flashbacks and thoughts, the bold italicized words are the song lyrics. -dodges rotten tomatoes- Im sorry for making this a sad ending but really it just went with my current mood. :D I hope you guys like it. BTW I might be able to update sooner in my other fics. 

I hope you guys dont mind if I say it here . Expect something good to happen in Call for Love and My love. Joined Pinkies will be on hiatus for a while. Im kinda stuck. My drafts were deleted for some reasons and I completly forgot the contents of the draft. I'll try to remember it piece by piece. Hopefully I can so.. Sorry for that.

Please Read and Review:D

Sore ja!  
Freyris


End file.
